Benson on Top
by Phantom Complainer
Summary: Benson has an idea of how to spice some things up in the bedroom. Haha, stupid name but who cares. Just some Mordeson yaoi type stuff. You know you love it. One-Shot. Plus if you read it reviews would be awesome.


**I really don't know about this. Second story, still Mordeson… this isn't the only type of story I'll be writing its just the first two… yeah. I feel like this won't be amazing but hey, I'm trying. There isn't really any story, its just meant to be sex, so yeah. Here goes.**

* * *

Benson turned over in bed and looked at the body next to him. He could hear his even breathes as he watched his chest rise and fall. He turned to his back and stared at the spinning fan above him. It felt like he had been waiting for hours for Mordecai to wake up, though it had probably been only a bout a half an hour.

He heard some rustling in the bed next to him and turned to see Mordecai waking up. He looked over at Benson and smiled.

"Good morning." Benson smiled back and reached for his hand. He loved how soft Mordecai's feathers were and how warm he always was. He looked back up to the other's face, smiling even warmer.

"You know Mordecai, I had an idea of what might be kind of fun for us to try." He gave him an almost mischievous grin. "If you think you're up for it, that is." Mordecai arched one eyebrow. _What could Benson be thinking of?_ He decided to go along with it.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" He looked interested, Benson thought to himself.

"It's a surprise. I just have to go grab a few thinhs first though. Here put this on." Mordecai looked down at the blindfold he had just been handed. He started to question Benson but he stopped him. "Just trust me OK? Have I ever done anything wrong by you before?" He wrapped the blind fold over his eyes and around the back over his head, practically straddling him while doing so.

"OK, fine. Just don't keep me waiting too long. And this better be worth it." Mordecai sounds serious but he was smiling like an idiot. Benson got out from the room and went out to the shed. Mentally noting that he would have to have Skips replace the rusty hinges of it's door. He went to the back and opened a drawer of the workbench. Moving aside miscellaneous tools and different sized screws he found what he was looking for. There was a long piece of old rope that they weren't going to be using for anything around the park.

After he made his way back to his room, he noticed a soft snoring coming from the bed. Benson got an idea and a large smirk at the same time. As carefully and quietly as he could he made his way to the bed, the rope and scissors he grabbed on his way back in hand.

 **Mordecai**

It had felt like he just had the best sleep of his life once Mordecai actually woke up. He yawned and was about to stretch when he realized he couldn't move his arms. He tried to get up but his legs were stuck too. He opened his eyes, panic slowly keeping up on him. But when they opened he could still only see black. He had no idea what was going on and there was nothing he could do about his current situation.

He felt shivers all through out his body as a tether light juice could touch slowly started on his chest and moved up to his chin. Everything immediately came back to him as he realized this must've been what Benson had been think of. He felt the familiar hands move to the back of his head and untie the blindfold currently obstructing his vision.

He opened his eyes to a dully lit room with nothing for light but the candles spread around on shelves and a dresser. He could clearly see Benson's silhouette but not too many details. He felt lips push lightly against his own and he returned the gesture generously. He felt the bed shake slightly and felt cold metal legs on either side of him and hands moving from his cheeks to his chest. The kiss was broken and Benson moved down to his neck, then should. Chest. Mordecai was starting To go crazy, with the kissing moving painfully slowly and his hands seeming to be mapping out his whole upper body.

He tried to see what was going on when the kissing and touching stopped, he saw Benson backing up carefully and positioning his head above his still hardening member. Setting a hand on his hips for leverage, he leaned down putting only the tip in his mouth. And using his tongue circling what was already in. He went slowly deeper until it was starting to go in his throat, then started bobbing his head up and down using his hand to rub what didn't fit in his mouth. Mordecai tried not to thrust his hips, but enthalpy gave in surprised by how constrict in the ropes around him really were.

As Benson continued, Mordecai could real himself getting closer. Right as he was about to finish Benson stopped, getting an almost whining sound out of the other. He got closer and opened his slot, positioning himself over him. It was always a sort of shock when Mordecai felt the coldest from inside Benson covering himself entirely. He gasped at he sudden change and waited for Benson. Soon they go into a smooth rhythm together. He could hear him turning his crank and felt himself getting close to finishing too. Mordecai gasped and Benson groaned.

He laid down next to him. Looking over at Mordechai while he was still catching his breathe.

"That was amazing" Mordecai said in between breathes. Benson stretched out and go more comfortable close up to him, just enjoying how warm and cozy I was being that close to him. "Just one thing though, do you think you could untie me now?"

* * *

 **Well, bad ending. But at least its ended. I was about ready to be done with this and I really don't know that it's the best. Shrug. Its better than my last one in think. But you know. You may disagree.**

 **It was pretty weird writing Mordecai being submissive because usually Benson is. Someone brought that to my attention and I thought I should do one the other way around. And thus this was born. Yeah. Hope you liked it. If not I don't ally care. Reviews are great and I would love if you left one.**


End file.
